Las aventuras de Lord Bug y Kitty Noir
by Luka-sama
Summary: Fu había cometido su segundo error más grande como guardian, confundir los milagrosos para los portadores de Plagg y Tikki, causando un efecto mariposa que llevaria a este universo a tener a dos héroes muy diferentes a lo normales. Lord Bug y Kitty Noir, héroes de Paris que luchan contra lo que este nuevo mundo representa, como saber sus identidades civiles antes de tiempo. AU.


_No se cómo llego esta idea a mi mente, pero bueno yo soy así escribiendo xD Inspiración ataca cuando uno no comprende como lo hace._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este Au es en un mundo alterno, con efecto mariposa, donde un solo cambio hace que todo sea completamente diferente._

 **Las aventuras de Lord Bug y Kitty Noir**

Fu tenía muchos años en su espalda, suficientes para saber lo que puede pasar cuando uno se equivoca, como ser humano había fallado muchas veces, pero como guardián solamente una de ellas. Claramente su fallo había desatado una gran tragedia que se había prometido no repetir, por eso en esta ocasión donde los Miraculous del gato y la mariquita deberían volver a funcionar, se aseguró de elegir con mucho cuidado a sus portadores.

Los observo.

Con una gran ternura.

La niña era de buen corazón, creativa, carismática, con un gran potencial para sacar el poder de Tikki.

El chico tenía una vida difícil, pero era fuerte ante eso, sin dejar que esto lo controlara, al igual que lo haría como Chat Noir.

Eran la cara de una moneda cada uno.

El ying.

El yang.

Almas gemelas.

Mientras la niña podría sacar su valor para demostrar que el Miraculous de la mariquita era la creación, el niño podría soportar la carga de tener el de la destrucción.

.

El mundo está lleno de mundos alternos, donde una cosa realizada de forma diferente, puede desencadenar diferentes finales.

Efecto mariposa.

En este momento Fu estaba listo para entregar los Miraculous, donde ambos Marinette y Adrien tendrían su aventura, como Ladybug y Chat Noir, donde ambos serian compañeros, donde bailarían entorno al otro y al final terminarían enamorados. Adrien de Ladybug y Marinette de Adrien. Un ciclo, una aventura, una vida.

Pero este no era ese mundo.

En este mundo alterno, un pequeño fallo, el segundo fallo más grande de Fu.

Desencadeno los acontecimientos que reinarían esta dimensión.

Todo por una equivocación.

.

Todo había sido como se supone debía ser, Ivan se transformó en un akuma, Adrien no llego bien a su primer día de clases, Alya grito entusiasmada corriendo a la acción. Ambos, Adrien y Marinette en sus respetivas habitaciones, veían las noticias con gran preocupación. Sin saberlo ambos bajaron la vista al mismo tiempo al notar una caja que antes no estaba ahí.

La tomaron.

Y cuando los Miraculous se activaron.

Es aquí donde la historia cambio.

.

—¡UN GATO ALIENIGENA!—grito Marinette tirando todo lo que podía sobre el Kwami.

Este quien estaba igualmente sorprendido de no ver un portador hombre (habían casos de Chat Noir chicas, pero eran muy pocos) solamente esquivaba los ataques de esa loca. Fu se había equivocado de portador, generalmente no era así.

La chica logro atraparlo entre sus manos, pero el salió volando.

Ella siguió gritando.

Ambos no eran compatibles.

.

—Me estás diciendo que eres un ser mágico que puede darme poderes—hablo Adrien tranquilamente desde el sillón.

Si bien al principio pareció sorprendido, el pequeño ser resulto ser muy amable y una ternura en persona. Su nombre era Tikki, se había presentado como el Kwami de la creación, dándole la oportunidad de ser un súper héroe. Había dicho deprimido que no podía ser un héroe si vivía encerrado en su habitación, a lo que la pequeña mancha roja le consoló.

Había gente que lo necesitaba.

Eso le intereso.

Nunca nadie había estado buscando su ayuda, siempre vivía dentro de un cuarto y solamente salía para trabajos.

Esto era interesante.

—Admito que es la primera vez que tengo un portador hombre, pero por el momento ocupamos entrar en acción, luego resolveremos esto—hablo la pequeña feliz.

Ambos vieron los aretes.

No podía ponérselos, no tenía las orejas perforadas.

Rápidamente la pequeña sobrevoló su guardarropas, donde saco una pequeña pulsera de cuero negro que mantenía ahí. Ambos lograron rápidamente insertar los aretes en la pulsera, antes de colocarla en su muñeca.

Funcionaria por ahora.

—Listo para transformarte—hablo Tikki con una sonrisa.

Era demasiado amable.

Al igual que él.

No eran muy compatibles en ese asunto, pero podrían llevarlo bien.

.

—¡No soy un héroe!—grito Marinette indignada.

Luego de tirar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, logro caer de forma estúpida y dejar que el Kwami le explicara lo que sucedía. Si bien estaba segura que esto era producto de su imaginación, por ahora no podía hacer más.

Ella no tenía pinta de héroe.

—Mira niña no soy niñera ni paciente, eso es trabajo de Tikki, probablemente ella debía ser un mejor Kwami para ti, pero no tengo tiempo para esto—hablo tomando el anillo y arrojándoselo a ella.

Temerosa lo tomo.

Era plateado y algo grande.

La mirada enojada del Kwami la hizo suspirar mientras lo colocaba en su dedo derecho. Algo raro sucedió, el anillo brillo antes de amoldarse bien a su dedo y hacerse algo más pequeño. Abrió la boca impresionada, si bien Plagg era muestra de que la magia existía, era diferente a verlo.

—Ahora solamente di, Plagg las garras—

—¿Plagg las garras?—

La luz envolvió su habitación.

.

La primera impresión de ambos como héroes novatos, no fue la mejor. Mientras Adrien vestía un traje similar a la Ladybug del mundo que todos conocían, este tenía más partes negras y lo hacía ver masculino. Su máscara era más negra que roja y su cabello no era tan despeinado como en otras realidades. Por su parte Marinette tenía el traje más típico de Chat Noir, solamente que con botas más finas, su cabello azulado totalmente suelto y despeinado, con guantes algo más largos y femeninos, incluso su pecho parecía tener un corsé que esterilizaba su figura.

Adrien estaba gozoso, saltaba con el yo-yo como había visto miles de veces a Spider Man, por otro lado Marinette estaba en un tejado asustada con el bastón en su mano, nunca le gusto las alturas.

Adrien choco contra ella, ambos rodando y terminando enrollados viéndose nerviosos.

—Mi nombre es…Lord Bug—hablo Adrien con una gran sonrisa presentándose.

Ladybug era como se le decía a las mariquitas en otro idioma, mientras que cambiaba el Lady por Lord, lo hacía parecer más masculino.

Estaba entusiasmado, era su primer trabajo como héroe y tenía una compañera.

Muy hermosa.

Si bien usaba una máscara y parecía tímida, sus ojos eran de un color azul que le encanto.

—Kitty Noir—musito ella tragando saliva.

Estaba nerviosa.

Le tendió una mano con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a ser buenos compañeros—le dijo con ánimo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Era preciosa.

.

Su primera batalla fue toda una odisea, duraron más que su aventura original, ya que ambos no eran compatibles con sus poderes. Mientras Adrien usaba su Lucky Charm, Marinette fue quien le empujo con la idea que broto en su mente, luego que Adrien dijera que su visión iluminaba ciertas cosas. Al final con torpeza lograron liberar a Ivan del akuma, que se fue volando dejándolos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Buen trabajo—dijo Adrien chocando los puños.

Marinette sonrió, a pesar de que lo había arrojado por los aires, el chico se mostraba muy amable.

Ambos corrieron sabiendo que la identidad secreta era importante.

.

Un gran principio para LordBug y Kitty Noir, significo un mal inicio para Marinette y Adrien. La chica no le importo que este fuera el hijo de su diseñador favorito, la broma del chicle (que se supone era de Chloé pero esta no sabía) solamente le hizo ver que era igual de mala persona que su amiga, sin darle tiempo de explicación se fue a su asiento sin querer verlo.

Adrien suspiro con tristeza.

Al menos eso fue el inicio de su amistad con Nino.

.

Habían fallado, ambos vieron en la cámara que habían fallado, el akuma estaba suelto y ambos kwamis explicaron que debían purificar el akuma o algo así pasaría.

—Por eso esto fue un error, mi portador debió ser el chico, estoy seguro, mientras tu debiste ser la de Tikki—gruño Plagg.

Marinette lo vio mal.

Había algo en sus actitudes que no congeniaba aun.

—Lord Bug intento hacerlo bien, debemos ayudarlo la próxima vez mejor—hablo dándole parte del queso de la panadería.

Plagg movió sus bigotes, la niña no terminaba de agradarle, pero vivir en medio de una panadería, tenía sus ventajas.

.

—Soy un asco como héroe—gruño Adrien en medio de su cama.

Tikki suspiro antes de palmearle la cabeza.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera Adrien, la próxima vez ambos lo haremos mejor—le animo con una sonrisa.

Adrien la vio sobre su hombro, alegre de no estar solo. Ya había sido suficientemente malo tener un mal primer día en el colegio.

.

La segunda vez que ambos lucharon contra el mismo akuma, la situación no dejo de ser menos difícil. Adrien había visto miles de héroes luchar en medio de anime, películas o comic, pero él aún no estaba acostumbrado a ser uno. Tikki tenía el poder, él solamente era un niño dentro de la casa de su padre. Por eso cuando todos los culparon por lo que sucedía, se sintió responsable.

Incluso Kitty Noir fue quien con sus reflejos salvo a Chloé, su primera amiga.

Él no funcionaba para esto.

La chica de pelo azulado que estaba en medio del traje de gato, puso una de sus manos en su hombro, con una hermosa sonrisa.

Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, aun en una situación crítica.

—No seremos héroes en un día Lord Bug, no te preocupes yo te cubro la espalda—le dijo con un guiño coqueto antes de caminar.

Tal vez ella debió ser la portadora del Kwami de Tikki.

Con facilidad y caminar felino, le dijo a todos que no eran los malos, que todo era culpa de Hawk Moth, aun cuando miles de mariposas atentaron contra ella, esta no se mostró temerosa.

Era un héroe nato.

Él debía apoyarla.

Pero esto no era así.

Ambos volvieron a enfrascarse en una batalla más difícil que la anterior, saliendo victoriosos por los pelos. Cuando los Miraculous de ambos se activaron, ambos salieron corriendo en medio del caos para librarse de las cámaras, pero había algo que sucedía. Mientras que Marinette ya era torpe, la mala suerte de Plagg le hizo duplicar las probabilidades de torpeza. Tropezó con Lord Bug en medio de su escape, causando que ambos terminaran cayendo en un callejón de forma torpe, y que ambos perdieran la transformación frente al otro.

Adrien vio incrédulo a Marinette, esta también lo hizo.

—Oh Dios—musito Tikki temerosa al ver a Plagg, quien tampoco parecía relajado.

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron con comprensión, recordando al chico que era amigo de Chloé, la misma Chloé que llevaba haciéndole la vida imposible durante cuatro años. La misma chica que la había humillado una y otra vez, que juzgaba a sus padres y la hacía sentir insignificante.

Adrien era su amigo.

Un hijo de padres, con dinero, modelo y que tenía de mejor amiga a la peor chica de Paris.

Ella no era de juzgar a nadie, pero estaba tan traumada con Chloé, que se puso de pie con ojos fuertes.

—M-Marinette—llamo Adrien tímidamente.

Lo dejo solo, tomando a Plagg por la cola corriendo a su hogar.

Ocupaba pensar.

.

Le ignoraba, Adrien lo supo cuando volvió a clases al día siguiente, Marinette lo notaba pero simplemente lo ignoraba. Había intentado hablar con ella varias veces, pero esta lo ignoraba con ganas. Alya la amiga de ella, no parecía estar de su lado, mientras que Nino logro convencerlo de hablar con ella al final de clases. Fue el momento perfecto, la lluvia detenía a la chica en la entrada del colegio, tal vez podría hablarle.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle que lo sentía, que creía era una chica fantástica, decirle que ver a Kitty Noir era una inspiración.

.

El mundo es un efecto mariposa, cuando ambos kwamis fueron intercambiados con los que debieron ser sus dueños, no solamente habían cambiado su historia, no solamente habían revelado su identidad desde el inicio, un error fatal, si no que cambiaron el curso de lo que debió ser su relación.

Ambos jóvenes, desde ya eran influenciados por su Kwami.

Mientras en que el mundo original, Marinette lograba desatar toda su creatividad con Tikki, el carácter de Adrien soportaba a Plagg gracias a la experiencia con su pasado.

Pero este no era ese mundo.

En este…

Adrien era más amable gracias Tikki.

Marinette tomaba características del gato, para bien o para mal.

.

—No vamos a ser amigos—hablo Marinette con fuerza antes que él hablara.

Quedo mudo con incredulidad, viéndola con asombro y dolor.

Marinette apretó los puños.

Recordaba claramente cuando ella había conocido a Chloé, había intentado ser su amiga los primeros días, pero ella simplemente término humillándola en clase, diciendo que jamás seria amiga de alguien tan insignificante como ella.

No viviría eso nuevamente.

Un gato temeroso, que se oculta en su pelaje sin querer salir y que muestra su pelaje erizado.

—Es obvio que tendremos que trabajar juntos, pero me niego a ser amiga de alguien como tú, no voy a volver a pasar algo así—indico caminando bajo la lluvia.

Dejando a Adrien con un dolor en su pecho, muy similar al que ella cargaba en el suyo.

Lo supieran o no.

Eran almas gemelas, que sufrirían al no estar cerca.

.

Fu miro preocupado desde la esquina de la calle el segundo error más grande de todos, había sometido a los chicos a un gran peso por haber confundido las cajas en su momento. Fue un error torpe que desencadeno todo esto. Había pensado tomar los milagrosos, cambiarlos entre si cuando terminaran con este primer akuma, para que ambos tuvieran sus respectivos poderes.

—¿Por qué no lo hace maestro?—pregunto Wayzz al ver a su maestro preocupado.

Pero Fu no hizo nada.

Había fallado una vez al intentar solucionar las cosas, ambos Adrien y Marinette eran almas gemelas, ambos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

Apretó el puño sobre el paraguas.

—Todo va salir bien Wayzz, ellos lo resolverán—musito con seriedad.

No estaba seguro.

Pero esta vez apostaría por los portadores, esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

.

Lord Bug y Kitty Noir eran los nuevos héroes de Paris, así Alya lo demostró con su nuevo blog, el Lordblog. La chica estaba encantada con esto y pasaba siempre metida en problemas para grabarlos, Marinette siempre estaba extra preocupada y se aseguraba que Alya estuviera a salvo en medio de las peleas. Aun así se rio cuando Alya dijo que Kitty Noir si bien tenía el poder secundario, era una gran chica que le había salvado muchas veces.

—Buenos días—saludo Adrien esa mañana en su dirección.

Marinette lo vio con frialdad, antes de ignorarlo completamente.

Adrien hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

En medio de las batallas ambos trabajaban bien, si bien no tenían muchas charlas y ella solía ignorar sus intentos de charla. A la hora de luchar siempre estaban coordinados, Kitty Noir no se metía en medio si sabía que este podía, ella había conseguido los objetos akumatizados y él siempre curaba todo.

Cuando él quería chocar los puños, como esa primera vez, ella ya se había ido.

Mandaba mensajes, nunca llamaba, sobre las patrullas. Sobre que no era necesario hacerlas juntas y tenían un horario para no encontrarse nunca.

Era difícil.

Adrien había pensado ese primer día, cuando vio lo decidida que era Kitty Noir, que podía amar a la chica detrás de la máscara. No era que no lo hiciera, si bien no era con él, Marinette era una chica estupenda, una gran diseñadora, quien defendía a sus amigos, que sonreía con todos y tenía un gran talento cocinando. Cada que conocía algo más sobre ella, le hacía suspirar como idiota.

Aun así ella lo detestaba, lo repelía, lo ignoraba.

Era muy difícil.

Bien fue un mal inicio, pero amar a una chica que te odia, no parecía tener el portador del Kwami de la buena suerte.

Tomo asiento al lado de Nino, este le sonrió apoyándolo y él devolvió una leve sonrisa. Dentro de su camisa Tikki se asomó por su chaqueta.

Eso era otro, Tikki había comentado que probablemente era mejor combinación con Plagg, pero aun así era adorable tenerla a ella. Ya no estaba solo en medio de la gran mansión, si bien era todo un reto encontrar las galletas dulces para su Kwami por su dieta, está siempre le mostraba un lado positivo de la vida.

—Chica siempre hueles a queso—se burló Alya detrás de ellos.

Escucho a Marinette gemir.

Sin que la viera sonrió un poco, Tikki había comentado que Plagg amaba el queso.

Era divertido.

.

—Buenas noches mi hermosa felina—hablo con una gran sonrisa al llegar en una de las raras ocasiones donde patrullaban juntos.

Kitty Noir le ignoro.

Muy al estilo Marinette.

Suspiro un poco, Tikki decía que era alguien muy coqueto y con cumplidos muy malos, pero igualmente pensaba que eran adorables. Por otro lado Marinette, bueno, Kitty Noir, mostraba una cara dura cada que hacia algún chiste.

Eso que tenía miles de chistes de gatos.

Pero no los usaba por pena de arruinar más las cosas.

—Te toca el norte, yo voy al sur—gruño está tomando su bastón listo para irse.

La detuvo apenas con una mano en su muñeca.

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que fueron héroes, no había ningún avance y estaba comenzando a estar desesperado.

Debía poder hacer algo.

—Espera Kitty Noir, yo…yo…—trago saliva nervioso cuando esta se detuvo viéndolo con indiferencia.

Dios esos ojos eran preciosos, aunque ahora parecieran ranuras felinas, sabía que los ojos de Marinette eran preciosos. Siempre intentaba controlarse a su lado en su forma civil, pero ahora que ambos estaban solos, podía ser más suelto, más como él quería ser y no como su padre le obligaba.

Debía decirlo.

—Siento haber empezado mal, te juro que el primer día yo no quise hacer nada, solamente quería quitar el chicle de tu asiento…eres un héroe genial Kitty Noir, siempre eres valiente y me impresionas, me gustaría poder ser amigos—hablo rápidamente.

Había muchas cosas que le faltaron.

Sobre sus identidades.

Sobre su pasado.

Sobre su interés en la chica.

Ya tendrían tiempo.

Aun así Kitty Noir solamente apretó la mandíbula, como si luchara contra sí misma.

—No…no voy a dejar que un amigo de Chloé me lastime—gruño ella con temblor en su voz.

Un tic apareció en su frente.

Otra vez eso.

¿Por qué siempre debían juzgarlo por ser amigo de Chloé?

Al pensar en su amiga encontró todo el sentido del mundo, pero pensó que con tres meses luchando juntos, la chica comprendería que no era como su amiga, que no debía juzgarlo tanto.

Se enojó.

Su interés en ella no disimulo, sus ansias de amistad y algo más a futuro tampoco, pero estaba enojado con la chica frente a él.

¿Era tan ciega?

—¡Bien!—dijo furioso dando media vuelta.

No podía convencer a nadie de ser su amigo si no quería, por mucho que lo quisiera, si Kitty Noir y Marinette no querían nada con él.

Estaba bien.

Aun así su corazón sufrió un golpe fuerte.

.

—Eres una idiota—hablo Plagg esa noche.

Rodo los ojos.

Bien aparte de Adrien/Lord Bug, no había tenido un buen inicio con su Kwami. Ambos eran tercos y temperamentales cuando querían, Plagg no era una buena influencia, mientras que ella a veces era influenciable. No eran compatibles, Plagg lo decía todo el tiempo. Aun así habían logrado un equilibrio adecuado para seguir adelante.

Eran una especie de amigos.

Aunque Plagg fuera egoísta y glotón, en más de una ocasión demostró estar preocupado por ella. Al igual que ella había diseñado una bolsa especial para Plagg, para no filtrar su olor a queso y siempre le daba lo mejor, por mucho que sus padres comenzaran a sospechar sobre su nuevo interés por el queso.

—Si lo se…pero me es difícil—gruño aceptando que tratar a Lord Bug como lo hizo, no era bueno.

Plagg negó varias veces.

—Mira niña tu no naciste para ser un Chat Noir—

—Lo sé, lo dices mínimo unas diez veces al día—

—Pero ahora eres una, así que deberás saber que tener este anillo hace que muchas cosas cambien—

—¿De qué hablas?—

Gruño algo sobre que "Tikki era mejor con discursos" antes de empezar.

—Eres una niña aun, la mayoría de portadores son gente más definida, pero tú eres una niña. Si bien tu actitud tiene una dominante, aun eres moldeable, tú creatividad y astucia te pudo llevar a ser una de las mejores Ladybug de la historia, pero eres una Chat Noir…aceptar este anillo te hará tener características de los gatos negros, al igual que ese niño Adrien tendrá mucha influencia por Tikki—

—¿Cómo?—

—Bueno probablemente Adrien ahora este siendo influenciado para el bien, Tikki siempre hace que sus portadoras sean justas, que sean amables y ayuden a otros, el poder de la creación es la luz, ella hará que Adrien sea la luz para otras personas, aunque en un inicio su personalidad no sea así—

—…—

—En cambio contigo será lo contrario, el poder de este milagroso hace que su portador cambie si no es fuerte. Por eso no aceptas la amistad de Adrien, los gatos somos rencorosos cuando nos lastiman, tenemos celos fuertes y protegemos a lo que más amamos. También tenemos grandes afinidades con personas que elegimos…pero entre todas las cosas—

—¿Qué?—

—Entre todo eso, cada Chat Noir está destinado a estar enamorado de Ladybug, sea correspondido o no—

Marinette dejo de estar acostada en la cama para ver con temor a Plagg, este nunca hablaba tan serio como ahora. Pero lo noto en sus ojos que la veían fuertes, eso era peligroso.

—Vamos no inventes—hablo temerosa.

Plagg no dijo nada un momento.

—La mayoría de Ladybug y Chat Noir de la historia terminaron juntos, otros no lo hicieron, otros eligieron diferentes portadores. Por ejemplo Roban Hood fue un portador del zorro que estuvo enamorado de una mariquita, mientras que el portador de Chat Noir fue el rey, quien nunca obtuvo el corazón de la mariquita. Pero aun así aunque la mariquita no ame al gato negro siempre, no tengo historial de que un gato negro no amara a una—

—Pues yo seré la primera—

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas—

Esa noche Marinette no pudo dormir.

.

Algo cambio, Marinette lo descubrió el día siguiente a su charla con Plagg al igual que los siguientes. Adrien se había rendido por fin. No le saludo ese día, no le prestó atención y simplemente siguió con su vida como si ella no existiera. Alya que no había estado del todo de acuerdo con su trato con el rubio, había dicho que eso es lo que ella siempre busco. En su bolso Plagg solamente la vio divertido con una ceja arriba cuando ella bufo.

Si…ella no quería su amistad con Adrien.

No iba a enamorarse de él.

Fuera por tener el Miraculous del gato o por su propia estupidez.

Esto era lo mejor.

Eso pensó ella la primera semana, aunque siempre hubo algo dentro de ella que se oprimía, lo ignoraba diciendo que era mejor así.

Las batallas contra los akuma no fueron menos, ambos seguían luchando coordinaros, demostrando que eran dignos portadores. Pero Lord Bug ya no intentaba hablar con ella, no había chistes y este no la veía en ningún momento. Parecía que en varias ocasiones quería hacerlo, esos momentos eran tensos para Marinette que sin quererlo, los esperaba.

Nunca lo hizo.

.

—Parece dudosa de hablarte—comento Tikki después de derrotar a un akuma.

Claramente Kitty Noir había abierto la boca en su dirección, antes de gruñir e irse corriendo por el tintineo de su anillo.

Adrien suspiro en medio de su habitación.

—No importa—dijo aunque claramente le importaba.

Tikki suspiro.

Plagg no era un gran consejero, esperaba lo estuviera haciendo bien, no podría ser tan malo.

¿Verdad?

.

Plagg estallo en carcajadas provocando que Marinette se pusiera roja, había estado haciendo diseños para la pancarta de la competencia de Kim y Alix, pero en su lugar termino dibujando un boceto que se parecía mucho a Lord Bug, en medio de la Torre de Paris viendo a la ciudad.

Fue involuntario.

Le tiro un zapato a Plagg totalmente roja.

Quiso romper el dibujo en dos, pero en su lugar solamente cerro el cuaderno de bocetos.

.

Efecto mariposa, si bien probablemente existiera un mundo donde Marinette no diera nunca ese paso para cambiar el asunto, este no lo era, este era especial. Si bien estaba avergonzada, no sabía cómo pedir disculpas y temía que Adrien hiciera igual que ella, negándole la oportunidad. Tenía que intentarlo, así que decidida a que ese día fuera diferente, con Plagg castigado por sus burlas, fue a la competencia de los chicos.

Era el momento perfecto.

Hasta que Alix termino en medio de un akuma y tuvieron que luchar, sin duda ella era la mala suerte viviente.

Entonces lo vio.

Alix tocaría a Lord Bug, provocando que desapareciera con su tiempo como los demás de sus amigos. La lógica del asunto, apareció claramente horas después, no debería dejar que Alix desapareciera a Lord Bug ya que este era el único que podría curar el akuma, eso lo pensó cuando estaba en su cama esa noche.

Pero en ese momento.

Su tiempo se detuvo.

Pero al mismo tiempo no.

Ella solamente pensó en Adrien, que el chico que intento ser su amigo desaparecía, ese chico que tenía juegos de palabras tan malo como su padre, el que siempre sonreía amablemente y había ayudado a cientos de ciudadanos. Ese que siempre se detenía a jugar con los niños, quien sonreía a la cámara. También Adrien, quien siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros de clase, que lo había visto reír con Nino, que siempre le vio con esperanza de ser amigos.

Entonces sus pies se movieron solos.

Volando por el aire, saltando entre ambos en medio de un abrazo que protegió a Adrien.

No pensó.

Solo actuó.

Todo se volvió negro.

.

Claramente Lord Bug termino regresando al pasado, logrando que ambos lucharan con Kitty Noir y detuvieran a Timebreker. Adrien había visto a Kitty Noir con muchas dudas en su mente, aún tenía fresco el momento en que ella se había arrojado para salvarlo. Probablemente porque era el único en poder liberar el poder del akuma.

Aun así la chica parecía tener la mirada perdida.

Ambos se vieron unos instantes.

Hasta que el sonido del milagroso los hizo reaccionar, saliendo ambos por lados diferentes.

Ese día fue…raro.

¿El comienzo de algo?

.

No cambio nada, ambos seguían ignorándose, pero aun así Adrien comenzó a ver sobre su hombro en ocasiones, notando la mirada de Marinette en su persona. Esos momentos provocaban que la chica se pusiera nerviosa y volteara el rostro sin verlo más en el día.

¿Algo había cambiado?

¿Qué?

—Es inevitable, ya que ambos eligieron seguir con sus milagrosos, que la situación se transforme—explico Tikki con una sonrisa.

¿Transformar?

—Plagg es el portador del milagroso de Marinette, desde el inicio de los tiempos siempre ha estado a mi lado, somos una mitad de un todo—

—No entiendo—

—Mientras la mayoría de mis portadores como tú tiene oportunidad de elegir que hacer, los portadores de Plagg están atados a un destino, cada uno está destinado amar a Ladybug, mi portadora—

—¡¿QUÉ?!—

—No es que yo no quiero a Plagg, claro que es mi alma gemela. Lo que sucede es que mi deber siempre es velar por otros, lo supe desde el inicio, pero Plagg era egoísta y decidió que su deber era amarme para protegerme siempre. Sus portadores una vez que aceptan el milagroso, están destinados a ese destino—

—¿Marinette se va enamorar de mí?—

—No estoy segura, sé que Fu quería que ella fuera Ladybug, en este caso si tú hubieras recibido a Plagg indudablemente te hubieras enamorado de ella. Pero en esta situación no sé qué persistirá, solamente que si ella acepta su poder, sus sentimientos por ti serán indudables—

Adrien gimió contra su almohada.

Esto de ser héroe era mucho más complicado que en sus series.

Se reprendió por dormirse con una estúpida sonrisa esperanzadora.

.

Nada cambio mucho, solamente que ahora no era que se ignoraban, era insoportable estar al lado del otro. Ninguno sabía lo que el otro conocía, pero era claro que había una tensión entre ambos. Llego el día de San Valentín y claramente Plagg estaba molesto por tanta azúcar en el aire. Por otro lado Marinette miraba una tienda con claro interés.

¿Una tarjeta?

Se preguntó qué tan bizarro seria entregarle algo a Adrien.

Claramente era estúpido.

Aunque ambos eran compañeros de batalla, su relación era malísima, probablemente el chico debería disfrutar de sus miles de admiradores.

Eso le deprimió.

—Siempre me tocan los románticos enamorados—gruño Plagg con fastidio.

Lo ignoro.

—Probablemente ni si quiera piense en mi ahora, ya lo arruine—murmuro caminando de largo de la tienda.

Plagg abrió la boca pero la cerro, la chica era una ciega, había estado notando como Adrien ese día había mirado con impaciencia a Marinette, como si esperara algo. Aun así Marinette ese día se empeñó más que nunca en ignorar al rubio.

Si alguien pensaba que el conocer sus identidades haría la cosa más fácil.

Solamente lo había complicado todo.

.

Kim fue akumatizado, por Chloé, lo cual provocaba que la chica superara su propio record. Sin duda era la mayor causante de akumas de la ciudad. Ambos héroes llegaron rápidamente, Adrien aprovecho para buscar alguna cajita o algo en Marinette, pero esta simplemente miraba en todos lados en busca de Kim. Claramente no pensaba darle nada, lo cual hacia que pensara que Tikki se equivocó, obviamente ella no tenía sentimientos por él.

Se deprimió.

De pronto Kitty Noir se lanzó sobre él, nuevamente salvándolo del impacto, aunque recibiéndolo de golpe.

—Kitty Noir—grito preocupado al verla sobre él.

Sus labios habían cambiado a negros.

Pero no había nada diferente.

—Ahora Lord Bug comprenderás que es que el amor de tu compañera se transforme en odio—se mofo Kim con un brillo malicioso.

¿Amor?

Claro que habían notado que las flechas de Kim provocaban que los sentimientos de admiración o amor se transformaran en sus opuestos.

Pero Marinette ya lo odiaba.

Nada cambiaria.

¿Verdad?

Falso.

La chica se lanzó al ataque. Nino había comentado una vez que Marinette tuvo una faceta de gimnasia rítmica, hasta que Chloé la saco del equipo. Sus movimientos eran agiles, elegantes y simplemente sorprendentes.

Nunca pensó luchar contra ella.

Pero ahora luchaban juntos, mientras esta juraba odiarlo.

Al final del día había terminado rompiendo el hechizo con un beso, el primer beso de ambos, que claramente Kitty Noir no recordó cuando todo termino.

Perfecto.

.

—Lo siento mucho por ser tan estúpida—había dicho Kitty Noir esa noche con una reverencia.

Se puso nervioso, pero si bien intento que se detuviera, la chica no lo hizo.

Se supone que era solo una patrulla normal.

Trago saliva.

—Mi comportamiento contigo al inicio fue estúpido, entiendo que te alejaras de mí y no intentaras ser mi amigo, tienes todo el derecho. Solamente quiero decir que tú tenías razón, fue un error juzgarte por Chloé cuando me demostraste lo contrario, mi Kwami me indico un posible factor para actuar así, pero acepto mi parte de la culpa. Solamente quería que supieras eso—

El silencio reino entre ambos.

Marinette suspiro decepcionada, lista para irse de patrulla, cuando al alzar la vista se sorprendió de ver un puño en el aire.

—¿Socios?—pregunto Lord Bug.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

¿La perdonaba?

¿Así de fácil?

Quería gruñirle que era un tonto, un estúpido y que no debía perdonar tan fácil. Pero no se quejó, tampoco le dijo que no lo merecía, que debería tratarle mal como ella lo hizo.

Pero Adrien no era así.

Choco los puños como aquella primera vez hace algunos meses, sintiendo que todo estaba correcto.

—Socios—musito con una débil sonrisa.

Mientras que la de Adrien era gigante.

.

Algo cambio, no solo los ciudadanos de Paris lo notaron, sino que también sus compañeros de clase. Aunque claramente fueron cosas diferentes. Mientras que Paris había notado como los héroes de Paris, Lord Bug y Kitty Noir solían trabajar mejor que antes, también notaban que ahora chocaban los puños al terminar su trabajo el algún akuma o simplemente se les veía en la patrulla juntos. En cambio sus compañeros notaron que Adrien y Marinette por fin habían hecho una tregua, para pasar a una buena amistad.

Desde que Adrien la ayudara a hablar con su tío en Chino, hasta que Marinette le trajera dulces que el chico amaba. También solían pasar algunos almuerzos juntos y hacer tareas. Alya y Nino que habían intentado una tregua entre ambos, suspiraron aliviados y los dejaban a su bola, incluso los ayudaban cuando Chloé estaba claramente celosa.

Bueno.

Eran amigos.

Compañeros.

Estaban en el ciclo correcto.

.

—Plagg vuelve aquí—gruño Marinette corriendo detrás de este en medio de su habitación.

Adrien suspiro con Tikki a su lado.

Ambos habían sido elegidos para participar en el torneo de video juegos, si bien tuvieron que lidiar con Max en forma akuma, habían terminado rápidamente y ahora debían entrenar un poco más para esa tarde.

Ahora que ambos habían pasado a la amistad, Tikki y Plagg podían hablar cómodamente.

Aunque para Plagg cómodamente.

—No voy a ir, ¿crees que soy idiota?—dijo el Kwami desde el techo.

Marinette lo vio roja de furia.

No solamente las insinuaciones del Kwami de la mala suerte eran muy comprometedoras. Plagg admitió frente a Adrien y Tikki, que su portadora tenía un cuaderno lleno de bocetos de Lord Bug, además de un protector de pantalla de este.

Adrien se sonrojo.

Marinette también, pero de la furia.

—Es normal para los portadores del gato negro enamorarse de los de la mariquita—dijo Tikki con una sonrisa.

Eso solo empeoro todo.

La palabra amor.

No era la adecuada.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos, claramente no dispuesta hablar del tema. Como un gato arisco que no le agrada que le toquen la barriga.

Claro que la idea encantaba a Adrien, pero no tentaría su suerte.

—Mejor sigamos jugando—hablo el rubio con calma.

Media hora después y varias interrupciones de los padres de Marinette, supo que no era fácil. Al final esta lo arrastro fuera de la casa, cuando sus padres insinuaron que si se casaban, sus hijos serian preciosos. Bueno al menos tenía la aprobación de los padres de la chica.

.

Adrien y Marinette estaban hartos de las insinuaciones de Alya y Nino, así que cuando ambos héroes en sus identidades civiles los encerraron en un armario de conserjes para que probaran su medicina, chocaron los puños entre ellos.

Eran un gran equipo.

.

Intencional o no, Adrien pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Marinette, aunque su padre no lo supiera. Cada oportunidad aprovechaba para salir de la casa e ir a la de la chica, donde sus padres solían darle una gran cena, jugaban video juegos, o simplemente pasaban el rato. Esta información obviamente no se la decían a sus amigos, ya los molestaban lo suficiente.

Para Adrien era un sueño, claramente desde el primer día sus sentimientos por la chica no disminuyeron en lo más mínimo.

Solamente que ahora en algunos puntos parecía ser correspondido, solo que no decía nada ya que Marinette aún estaba indecisa. No es que no pareciera amarlo, había muchos detalles de la chica que lo demostraban.

—Te vas a congelar—le dijo Marinette dándole una manta al chico mientras volvía a ver a la pantalla de la película.

No solo era eso.

Siempre le daba dulces en el colegio, en su habitación lo dejaba elegir siempre los bocadillos de sus padres, le dejo ver su cuaderno de bocetos y jactarse de ello. Incluso dejaba que hiciera juegos de palabras aunque esta parecía resignada.

Muchas cosas.

Pero esta tenía miedo.

Claramente desde el inicio no debieron conocer la identidad del otro, era peligroso, pero a él no le importaba.

La protegería siempre.

—Siempre pareces muy tensa cuando estoy a tu lado—le señalo al verla tensarse cuando tomo asiento muy cerca de ella.

Le vio mal.

Suspiro pensando que sería mejor dejarla tranquila.

Un gran sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas cuando Marinette puso su cabeza en su hombro, sin verlo y solamente con las mejillas rojas.

Vaya…tal vez si estaban avanzando.

.

La llegada de Lila fue bastante…tensa…por decirlo de una forma. Desde el momento en que la chica Italiana señalo ser la mejor amiga de ambos héroes de Paris, Adrien prácticamente tuvo que detener a Marinette de que se le fuera encima. Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, pero nadie más. Ellos descubrieron que tal vez al igual que esa mentira, las otras cosas que Lila dijo podrían tener parte de mentira.

La chica había mostrado interés en su persona, claramente, causando que Kitty Noir hiciera una escena frente a la chica, la transformara posteriormente en un akuma y ambos tuvieran que luchar contra ella.

Fácil.

Solamente un día normal en la vida de ambos.

—Creo que si fuiste algo grosera con la chica—comento Adrien esa noche en la patrulla.

Fue algo casi suicida, después de todo Marinette estaba furiosa desde que ocurrió lo de la tarde.

La chica lo vio con furia en sus ojos.

Se tragó las ganas de salir huyendo.

—Sé que Lila mintió, pero aun así debimos ser amable con ella, solamente debe estar asustada de entrar a un nuevo colegio—

—Es una zorra—

—¡Marinette!—

—No me mires así, es una zorra en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿pero yo soy la que se comportó mal?—

Suspiro al ver su comportamiento, a veces era más cerrada que una caja.

Estaba por irse y dejarla sola, cuando la escucho mascullar algo en voz baja, fue difícil de escuchar, pero lo escucho.

La vio con ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Antes de sonreír con ternura y revolver el pelo de la chica que salió corriendo con las mejillas rojas.

" _Se fijó en ti cuando yo estaba ahí presente"_

.

La revelación de que su padre tenía un libro antiguo con secretos de los Miraculous, fue bastante peligroso, de no ser por que este se convirtió en un akuma, hubieran jurado que era Hawk Moth. Lo cual sería la perrada más grande de la historia, luchar contra tu propio padre. Pero si bien Fu y Marinette habían dudado, terminaron confiando en su persona.

El haber conocido al guardián fue otra cosa sorprendente.

Este les revelo que efectivamente, ambos deberían tener el Kwami del otro, pero cuando les indico que podrían cambiar.

Se negaron.

—Ahora soy Kitty Noir—hablo Marinette guiñándole un ojo a Plagg, quien si bien no era de mostrar sentimientos.

Termino moviendo la cola y acariciando su rostro en la mejilla de la chica.

—Yo también quiero seguir siendo Lord Bug—hablo viendo a Tikki, quien soltó una risita antes de ponerse sobre su cabeza.

Fu solamente sonrió a ambos, quienes si bien no era así, habían aceptado su Kwami y su destino.

.

Marinette era un gato bastante celoso, si bien ninguno de ellos había dado un paso para avanzar en su relación, era normal que la chica se pusiera arisca cuando recordaba la gran cantidad de admiradoras que tenía. Adrien solamente reía divertido, era tonto pensar que Marinette estaba segura que elegiría a cualquier otra chica, cuando ella estaba presente.

Pensó que su regalo de cumpleaños lo había dejado claro.

Pero ella era terca.

Él la amaba por eso.

Aun así cuando Kagami llego a la ciudad, se vio algo eclipsado por la chica, que fuera buena en el esgrima y un alma bastante amable. Pensó que llegarían a ser grandes amigos, hasta que vio como Marinette prácticamente hervía en celos.

Exageraba.

O al menos así fue su pensamiento…hasta que conoció a Luka.

Si Marinette sufría una décima cantidad de celos por él, de los cuales él sintió al ver a Luka con Marinette, era un eufemismo. Luka no solo era bastante atractivo, si bien tenía un carácter algo difícil, era bastante popular entre las chicas, aunque claramente solo tenía ojos para Marinette, la cual lo tomo como un amigo rápidamente.

Ambos bailaron en esos celos al menos unas dos semanas.

.

Hasta que exploto…obviamente.

.

—Te gusta Luka—hablo en tono berrinchudo en medio de la patrulla.

Kitty Noir pestañeo, antes de formar una mueca en su rostro.

Ahí iba arder Troya.

—A ti te gusta Kagami…y Lila—

—No me gusta Lila—

—Entonces te gusta Kagami—

—CLARO QUE NO—

—Te gusta, por eso siempre practican juntos esgrima, así que yo puedo charlar con Luka cuanto me plazca—

Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos enojados.

Dieron media vuelta antes de largarse.

.

—Volvemos a la ley de hielo—dijo Alya divertida al ver como ambos se fulminaron con la mirada al día siguiente en clases.

Marinette gruño como un perro rabioso, antes de cambiar de cara y saludar a Luka algo cansada. El chico pestañeo confundido, antes de palmearle la cabeza y seguir.

Alya noto divertida los ojos de Adrien fulminar al chico con ganas de matarlo.

Por dicha no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

¿Verdad?

.

Esta vez el que cedió fue Adrien, agotado mentalmente de no ver a la chica y cansado de esta discusión estúpida, supuso que debería dar el primer paso y pedir perdón. Cuando llego a su casa como Lord Bug, se tuvo que ocultar a ver como Luka había estado caminando con Marinette hasta su casa, quiso matarlo, ahora era perfecto. El chico nuevo se le acerco de forma muy sutil a Marinette, casi a punto de besarla.

Gimió indignado.

Pero antes de reaccionar, Marinette se escabullo ágilmente como felina, antes de decir algunas cosa que no escucho.

Luka pareció desmotivado, pero ambos sonrieron algo vergonzosos, antes que el chico se fuera.

—Espiar no es sano—dijo Marinette minutos después subiendo hasta su balcón.

Adrien aun transformado la vio con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto indeciso.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Luka era un gran partido, que lo llenaba de celos, pero buen partido.

Marinette miro a otro lado con las mejillas con un precioso color rosa.

—Supongo que esta felina ya tiene un dueño—musito antes de entrar a su habitación.

Lord Bug solamente soltó un suspiro, intentando controlar los latidos de su propio corazón.

.

Pedirle a Marinette que fuera su novia, fue toda una odisea para Adrien, principalmente porque temía que ella se negara por sus identidades como héroes. Pero luego de jurarle que como héroes todo seguiría normal, que solamente estarían juntos en su identidad civil por ahora, la chica termino cediendo. Había gritado emocionado, antes de poder darle por fin un beso a la chica.

La mayoría confirmaba que ambos eran unos románticos, principalmente Adrien. Este se encargó de tratarla como la princesa que era, haciendo casi todo lo ridículamente cursi que había visto en películas de su infancia, a lo que Marinette solamente suspiraba y le dejaba hacer.

Era difícil por supuesto.

Ser un héroe.

Tener una identidad civil.

Equilibrar ambas vidas.

Pero ambos lo hacían.

.

—Te amo—solía decirle Marinette cuando era ella quien lo iba a visitar.

La chica era adorable, siempre enroscada sobre él como un gato, durmiendo.

Sonrió acariciando lentamente la espalda de la chica, sacándole un ronroneo satisfecho, si bien la primera vez que lo hizo pareció avergonzada, ya le daba igual.

—Yo también te amo Marinette—le dijo dándole un suave beso en la cabeza.

.

Las aventuras de Lord Bug y Kitty Noir fueron extensas, lucharon contra una gran cantidad de villanos, incluso cuando lograron derrotar a Hawk Moth y descubrir su identidad. Muchos otros villanos aparecieron y ellos defendieron a Paris con éxito. Lograron liberar muchos poderes de sus milagrosos, lograron contar con grandes compañeros de aventuras, crecieron, tuvieron sus familias.

Vivieron una vida grandiosa.

Al igual que tuvieron momentos duros, difíciles, tristes.

Aun así Lord Bug y Kitty Noir, fueron los mejores héroes que Paris pudo tener en esta dimensión.

 **Fin**

 _Si bien la idea de hacer un long-fic con esta temática es muy tentadora, primero deberé terminar de escribir por completo I am not gay, lo cual solo son como dos capítulos más. Pero bueno también es dependiendo que tanto le gusto a ustedes._

 _Esto es para probar este Au que nacio en mi mente._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
